


What a Party (David Luiz/PSG)

by JolieLuiz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Belle Silva - Freeform, Edinson Cavani - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Marco Verrati, Multi, psg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieLuiz/pseuds/JolieLuiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary day at PSG's training stadium, Verrati came with an idea for a birthday/bachelor party.. Luiz wasn't very excited, he's just had a fight with Sara and not in a mood for parties. He decided to go any way, for his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 Training with the guys

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try, I hope you guys like it <3

David Luiz P.O.V  
"God this is cold.. why all teams I sign for has to be in such cold places"  
Luiz just got out from the dressing room to the opened air field of PSG team in Paris. It was an ordinary training day.  
all the guys followed except for Cavani, he was still in the shower, the rest just went for their usual places to heat up a little bit before Blanc (coach) comes out and starts with today's practice.  
"ohhh can't take this, I should have worn more clothes" David said that out loud making Lucas Moura who was next to him hear.  
Since David's coming to PSG didn't speak too much, he preferred to have chit- chats with his Brazilian homies, and there were lots of them in PSG.  
Lucas: "come on you nag too much hahaha"  
David: "maldito! can't a man nag a bit here.. I think I'm out soon"  
Lucas: "Go put some close on! look at you! you're not in Brazil any more irmão, this is Paris,France"  
David: "Damn it, where is Thiago?"  
Lucas: hahaha some times I got the feeling you only joined PSG for that man I swear.  
David: Well, he makes things feel easier  
Lucas:Man where is the Fun Luiz!!  
David: Luiz is not Luiz when he's cold  
Lucas: hahahaha.  
and they both laughed 

they all knew how David preferred sun, Brazilian sun, and the beach. Blanc put that in his mind and was willing to let him on a close but short vacation to refresh a little bit, he's not being himself lately, a bit lonely. Blanc told the whole guys at PSG to be nice to Luiz since he arrived, "He's our newest member, we have to make a nice impression" he said.  
he doesn't have to tell them, they already all liked Luiz, he was a good man and nice to all, know one could hate him. what a character.


	2. part 2 nagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i forgot to tell you that I wrote this story about 5 months ago :)

So after heating up, things all were fine for Luiz and the guys. they finished training and went to the club's cafeteria to chill and drink some hot tea. All sat and were having little conversations and laughs here and there. when Marco Veratti stood up and tapped on his cup with a spoon:  
Veratti: Attention please! I was thinking with my mate Digne here that my birthday is in two days, and the guy is gonna get married very soon! how about we make a little party just for us and our families or loved ones?? agree every body ?  
"YEEAH!" every one yelled   
Veratti: Okay then, I'll send you all details today on your Whats-apps.  
Luiz: Bro send on Instagram I dont have whats-app at the moment  
Veratti: okay.  
Luiz wasn't really that excited for that party.. every one will be with their girlfriends and stuff "meh.. hell with it "  
Later that day Veratti and Digne sent the details for all. Party will be held at a small restaurant in Paris. Didn't want something too fancy so they don't have people gathering all over around them. they preferred it private.  
David called Moura nagging   
David:Did you get their msg.. I don't wanna go you know  
Moura: i know you, you just want to nag that's all, I know you'll go   
D: mmm maybe but..  
M: David, meu amigo, I know what you're thinking.. it's Sara right?  
D: not that, its just, i might feel an outsider ,, *sigh* never mind  
M: I'm going solo too, wanna go as dates??? hahahaha   
D: shut up   
M: btw, Thiago offered that his wife can get her friends, so me and and you can dance with females, not ending up dancing with each other haha  
D: maaan you're so funny today. ahh listen I'm gonna take a long shower then get back you, let's go out at evening. see ya  
M: I like the idea, we might get chicks!!  
D: Bye -_-


	3. part 3 The Party

Luiz didn't call Moura back, he just took his long bath and went for a sleep, he was very tired..  
*skips to party day*  
David put on his favorite suit and shirt, his favorite cologne. It was a gift from Sara. "hell with it! I'll make my self happy no matter what"  
It was a cold night, he arrived to the restaurant alone, all guys were already there, he took a look and talk to him self (silently)  
"hmm let's see who's here.." he scanned the place with his eyes, " Big Zlatan and the wife, Digne and the becoming wife, Thiago and the wife, Cavani with the gf,Veratti with the gf, aaand ofcourse, Gregory Van De Viel with his model girlfriend .. and here's my man Moura got him self a date .. Great! .. I suited up for nothing"  
He walked to the bar and sat there alone just chilling and enjoying the music from his chair there, watching the other all dancing or talking.  
Caught his eye the slow dance between Gregory and Ste. He knows Gregory's girl Stephanie, she was there when he first came to Paris and the guys took him on a boat across the (Seine) river, but it was night time, and he couldn't capture her figures very well through the darkness. Now she looks quite different.  
"mm they're cute, I wish Sara was here.."  
He was upset that Sara refused to come and live with him in Paris, they are not the same lately, there was some coldness in their relationship. David couldn't stand long distance relationships and Sara knew that very well, but what did she do about it? Nothing ..  
"Maybe Sara even won't dance with me the way they are dancing now in public"  
he was thinking to him self when he got a peep on his cellphone:  
(@saramadiera: Having fun babe? See You)   
he was angry instead of happy to read that!! how could she say that?? see you? see me when? you are in Portugal for fuck sake, he shot off his phone without answering her.. he normally would't do that but after taking two shots of Tequila he totally felt like it.


	4. part 4 Heading to David's Room

David got it up and went on dance floor alone! and started to sway to music in a very sexy way.  
Thiago saw this, he knew immediately that his man was starting to get drunk.  
went for Lucas Moura who was busy with his hot date and tried to speak to him:  
Thiago: Moura! HEY! LUCAS (he yelled)  
Moura: MAN I CAN'T HEAR YOU TALK TO ME LATER  
Thiago got so upset! he went back to his wife..  
Belle: come on baby why are you always anxious like that with David, let the man have little fun.  
Thiago: No No darling, you don't understand.. there is always trouble when he drinks, I just want to make sure he doesn't drink more. Look at him crazy piece of hair dancing like an idiot!! ....GREAT now he pushed him self between Gregory and Ste.. this man will make me insane!

(meanwhile) David headed to speak with the couple..  
D: Heeey my guys .. mon amiiii mon friere  
G:*laughs* hey Luiz  
D: (looks at Stephanie and points at Greg): HE ! IS FANTASTIC! hahaha  
she felt little awkward but she laughed  
D: homieees this party is boooring let's go to my place and continue, ha? come on come on I'm waiting for you out side in the car (and he just left them and went out side)  
they looked at each others and laugh in surprise.. His team mate Greg was the less to know David , they weren't much of friends, he thought it was a cool gesture from David, he asked Stephanie if she wanted to go , and she agreed.  
they went out side and was embarrassed by how many times he used the horn. they got in the car, and David went on driving fast like crazy, and blasting music .  
G:David, what about we go to my house? don't want to disturb you.  
D: no no .. my house!.  
he said that with his adorable accent), and looked at Ste and told her again how fantastic Greg is  
Every one knows that Luiz hadn't got a house yet in Paris, he still lives at the Hotel, and insisted on calling it home ...they headed there.


	5. part 5 Hotel Room

They reached his HOTEL ROOM, David headed to the bathroom, and let them to discover their way through the room. they sat on the comfy couch in the wide salon, Davi join them and head to turn TV on, it was so big TV in front of the couch. there was some silly show he left it open and head to the couch next to the couple .. and just laid him self their.  
D: sooo fellas,, hungry??  
G:no not at all  
Ste did't reply  
D: And you lady??  
S: No thnx  
D :Aha.. i forgot a bottle of champagne I got especially for this great occasion  
G: Man, I prefer not to, we already drank much at the party, don't want to mix a lot of alcohol and get it into our systems  
D: Into our systems?? hahaha Stephanie look at your man! he's becoming a doctor or a scientest  
Greg knew that David is gonna be super drunk if he drinks more.. he is already seem to be not balanced  
D: I will go and get it!  
G:God!! .. Blanc is gonna be so mad tomorroew  
D: And why is that!? he should have come with us hahaha i would've danced with him , his a handsome man. right Ste?? hahaha  
G:(the man is losing it) okay okay listen, i'll go get your bottle from your car, just promise me you'll drink the cup of coffee Stephanie is about to make for you.. (He winks at Ste) right babe?? plz make David some coffee.. gonna be there in minutes..  
Ste was still feeling strange, but she drank much too , so she was okay with stuff happening, and stood up to make David some coffee .. now they were alone in the room ..


	6. part 6 The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is kind of hot and sexy, Enjoy ;)

"DAVID" she shouted from the kitchen, "I can't find the coffee."

"It's okay I'm on it, wait"

He comes and stood just behind her, he was so close she could feel his breath.. he was way taller so he reached for the roof which the coffee was on..   
D: "Here it is model girl"   
His voice was turning so warm and close to the heart,, she turned back to look at his face for the first time from this distence, so close. 

Oh God.. He was so adorable.. so handsome ,, that colorful eyes and the sweet smile .. wow , no wonder girls are throwing themselves at him!  
she thought.. 

He just stood there in-front of her and did't let her move! his smell was just too much to handle,, That perfume with little of licker smell though.  
D: " Don't want you to bother yourself with the coffee, I won't drink it any way.."  
S: " No, Greg said so, I can't"  
D: " And you do every thing that Greg says ?"  
she blushes so hard he could notice  
D: " Darling I don't want it, let me put two glasses of my finest wine instead."  
S: "But Greg is about to get us the champagne!"  
D: " I know, just take a taste, it won't hurt"  
And he pours two glasses from a bottle he kept in the corner..  
D: "What are we gonna stay here! let's go there and put on some music "  
they went back to the salon, he put on music, she sat on the couch , he joined her, didn't look at her at all, just was moving his upper body beautifully with the music, and spreading his thighs!! 

She thought that was too sexy.. OMG I need Greg I'm starting to loosing it , I need my boyfriend now.  
She got mad coz she was turned on by Luiz and couldn't help it.

S:" ahh here you are!" Greg showed up on the door   
She went straight to him and gave him the most passionate kiss..  
Luiz was looking at them, he felt that Greg was little embarrassed by that but, D: "What the hell,, she's his girl.. Fuck you Sara.. If you were here with us now I would've just fucked you, just push it in you till you scream.. damn it baby.. such a selfish".

he was horny and mad.. looking at the couple that are now dancing on the music,, Stephanie was shaking in so sexy way.. Luiz could't move his eye from them, honestly she felt that.. she tried to do stuff to her boyfriend that she she wished she could do to Luiz.. she was kissing Greg and looking at David   
D:" Gosh, this girl is trying to kill me or what.. ahh so sexy ,, hell with it "  
he stood up and walked to them , just standing there watching, Greg was little laughing don't know what he wanted.  
D: "man.. can I have a dance with her?"


	7. part 7 Dancing with Luiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys when you read this part put on (Touch The Sky) song, or whatever sexy song that reminds you of David LUIZ, and just Imagine...  
> I think there will be another chapter then I'm finished :)  
> Plz let me know what you think :*

Greg did something unexpected, he laughed so hard (still dancing and moving didn't stop).  
D: What you're laughing at, you think you're gonna dance with her better than me?  
G: "maaan I'm dizzy don't ask me difficult questions, just take my girl already" (and he holds Stephanie's hand pushing her closer to David)   
"But hey!No touching allowed my bro haha" Gregory shouted and threw himself on the couch.   
(At that point Greg was very drunk, he drank alot and different types of drinks, and most importantly he went out in this freezing weather, and you know what cold can do to a person who has been drinking).  
David smiles widely :" hahaha,, okay bro no touching "  
He grabbed her closer to him from her waist, they were almost chest to chest, she put her hand around his neck.  
D: " I thought you do every thing Greg tells you ;) " and winked at here   
she wanted to ask what did he mean but she was dizzy and he was keeping her busy with the dancing moves.  
D: "good thing you started it, you broke his rules first" and he grabbed her even closer to him   
She was in shock but she felt happy, she couldn't tell why ,,, Gosh , his sex appeal is unbelievable..  
They kept on dancing on "Touch The Sky",, and it was very loud.. Greg couldn't handle it, he was starting to have a terrible headache..  
G: "Guys I'm Tired..GUYS... DAVID where's your bed room???"  
They couldn't hear him, music was so loud and they were so much into it.  
G: "LUIIIZ" .. oh what ever I'll find it myself if I don't lay down I'll pass out . he said to himself .  
he stood up from the couch and headed to the right part of the HOTEL ROOM, he found David's super bed and just threw him self on it sleeping with his belly side on the bed leaving the two dancing ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two endings for this story,, Do you want me to post the dirty one or the clean one? XD


	8. part 8 The Kiss

Ste: we shouldn't be doing this  
David: Doing what?  
S: you have a girlfriend right?  
D: yes, and how's that has anything to do with this? come on we are just dancing,, want me to call her to get the approval?? hahaha

His confidence was very attractive, she couldn't help it, she came even closer to him and kissed him on a mouth.   
He was really in shock but he kissed her back. it was a short kiss. then they both stopped dancing and looked at each others feeling funny. 

Ste: oh my god,, I can't believe myself ..I'm so sorry.. Sara is going to kill me now. Damn this Tequila or whatever you got me into drinking.  
D: It was champagne.. and don't worry, It's only because of the drink, come on I'll walk you to my bed.. your boyfriend is sleeping there already. have some rest next to him,, I'll be here on the couch if you guys need me.  
S:okay,, I'm sorry :( i wasn't thinking right  
D:don't be, I think it was kind of my fault.

she went and slept next to Greg, he lie back on the couch waiting feeling his head was like a drum,, dreaming about Sara to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is finished guys hope you like it, I'm working on another one :) see you later :*


End file.
